


When Our Memories Fade

by tobinheathing



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobinheathing/pseuds/tobinheathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Morgan and Tobin Heath had the perfect relationship, but when Alex transfers to Orlando she leaves Tobin heartbroken without an explanation. Will Tobin fall for a certain forward named Christen Press who is head over heals for her and let her memories of Alex fade? Or will the memories remain and haunt her forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys this is my first fic, it may be a little rough, so bear with me please! Please leave feedback! Hope you guys like it!

"You're so cute"  
"What?"  
"Uh...nothing...never mind..."  
"Okay dork"

\------

"I think I like you"  
"I think I like you too"

\------

"Mmmm babe"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

\------

"What're you doing"  
"Nothing"  
"I haven't seen you in weeks, talk to me, you've been quiet all day, is something wrong?"  
"I'm fine"

\------

"I can't believe you would just throw it all away!!"  
"I'm sorry Tobin"  
"We can make it work...we have to!!"  
"We can't...I can't"  
"So you're just leaving"  
"I have to..."  
"Have fun in Orlando Alex"

 

* * *

  
"Hey Kelley have you seen my phone?" the tan midfielder asks as she searches the apartment she shares with fellow national team member, Kelley O'Hara, for her phone.

"Tobin we leave for the airport in less than 30 minutes. Can you please get your shit together?"

"Dude I'm totally fine. I just found it look", Tobin says as she pulls her phone out from in between two couch cushions. Kelley stares at Tobin's lock screen, which shows a picture of her and Alex at the 2012 Olympics.

"You know she's going to be there at camp right?" Kelley asks sympathetically.  
"Yeah I know...I'll be fine" Tobin says to Kelley, thinking about seeing her Ex for the first time since she walked out on her.

"Are you sure Tobs? I'm worried about you"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks Kell. Let's just get to the airport now"

 

* * *

 

Tobin's POV

The flight was long and uneventful, except for the fact that the kid sitting behind me was kicking my chair the whole flight so I got absolutely no sleep. A cab took me and a sleepy Kelley to the hotel around noon right after we landed. As we walked into the lobby Jill greeted us and gave us our room assignments.

  
Solo-Lloyd  
Johnston-Krieger  
Leroux-Rapinoe  
Heath-Press  
Dunn-Sonnett  
Horan-Mewis  
Sauerbrunn-McCaffrey  
O'Hara-Morgan  
Brian-Klingenberg  
Harris-O'Rielly

I'm happy not to be rooming with Alex, but I'm not necessarily ecstatic to be rooming with Christen. It's not that I have anything against her, I just don't know her that well. Maybe we'll be able to bond this camp. Rooming with her won't be so bad. I made my way up to my room and when I got there I took in the sight of a fresh out of the shower Christen Press who just a had a towel on. All of a sudden my mouth went dry and I forgot how to breathe. She looked so beautiful. Hair wet and towel threatening to slip right off her tan skin. Damn I could look at her all day

"Tobin are you okay?" Christen snapped me out of my day dream  
"Uh...um yeah just tired sorry" I quickly recovered.

"What were you saying?"

  
"Oh nothing. Just that I already unpacked my stuff and I'm about to head out to grab some food with JJ as soon as I finish getting ready."

"Oh yeah that's cool. I'm just gonna unpack and hang out with Kelley. I'll see later tonight then"

With that christen slipped back into the bathroom to get ready. 15 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and I forgot how to breathe again. She looked stunning. Even in simple jeans and a nice shirt she took my breath away. Ugh why is this happening? It's probably nothing. I probably just miss Alex is all. As soon as christen left I texted Kelley and asked her if she wanted to grab some food. Three minutes later I heard my phone ding.

_Squirrelly: sounds fun Tobs! Meet me at my room in 10 :)_

  
When it was time I walked over to Kelley's room and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door finally opened and standing in front of me was none other than Alex Morgan.


	2. Serv and Orlando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie convinces Christen to spend time with Tobin. A phone call between Alex and Servando could reveal so many lies, and potentially put Kelley in a really tough spot. Lots of fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope my last chapter wasn't too bad. Enjoy the large quantity of preath in this chapter!

Alex's POV

Tobin Heath. Shit. I was speechless. We both were in fact. I haven't seen her since I left. So many thoughts were running inside my head. All of the memories came rushing back as I stared into those chocolate brown eyes. It seemed like neither one of us had taken a breath since I had opened the door.

"Uh Alex and Tobin are you guys going to let me go or are you just going to stand there and stab each other with your eyes" I heard Kelley say from behind me, which snapped us both out of our thoughts. I realized what was going on and how awkward this was.

"Oh uh yeah Kelley go right on ahead" I said as I let Kelley pass by me and through the door.

"Alright Alex I'll text you later let me know if you go out for lunch or anything" Kelley said while giving me a look.

After Kelley and Tobin left the room I sat on my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I knew she was going to be here and I knew I was going to have to interact with her. Why did I just ignore that? All the memories and all the pain came back as I thought about Tobin. I was so stupid.

 

* * *

 

_*flashback after the 2012 Olympic final game*_

_"We did it Baby Horse!!" Tobin says as she comes up behind Alex wrapping her arms around her waist. Butterflies erupt in Alex's stomach. She's had feelings for Tobin ever since she was first called up in 2010._

_"I know Tobs!! I'm so proud of us!!" she replied still buzzed from the win._

_Alex turns around and faces Tobin. Her hands were still on Alex's waist and their faces only inches apart. She cold feel Tobin's hot and labored breath on her face. They stayed like that for moments on end until Tobin finally says something._

_"You're so cute" it came out almost like a whisper._

_"What?" Alex says snapping out of her daze._

_"Uh...nothing...never mind" Tobin says dumbly. She can't believe she let that slip._

_"Okay dork"Alex says and kisses her cheek._

_She walks away to celebrate with the rest of her teammates leaving Tobin feeling like her skin was on fire. As Alex walks away the butterflies in her stomach turns into a whole zoo. She can't believe Tobin Heath just called her, Alex Morgan, cute._

 

* * *

Third Person POV

"I don't know Julie...she said she was just tired. It didn't mean anything. Plus Alex just broke up with her. I'm pretty sure Tobin is still hung up on her" Christen tells Julie as they sit at a local café having lunch.

"Oh come on Christen! From what you told me it totally sounds like Tobin was checking you!" Julie replies giving her best friend an eyebrow raise and a smirk.

"Julie stop giving me false hope there's no way Tobin thinks I'm even remotely pretty. I mean she was just dating Alex Morgan for Christ's sakes! The whole world wants to bang her, there's no way can I compare to her!"

"Christen trust me the whole world wants to bang you too. You're just too caught up in your dogs and Tobin to notice. Just give it a shot. Ask her to hang out tomorrow. I'm sure she wants to keep herself busy and away from Alex right now. You guys could bond and she could realize what she's missing out on" Julie states as she emphasizes the last part.

"Fine, fine. I'll try it, but only because you're so god damn pushy!" Christen finally agrees, which earns a squeal from Julie.

"This is gonna be great! You're finally gonna stop being a scared little baby and finally go after your girl!" Julie basically screams, making the entire population of the café turn around and look at her.

"Shhh Jules do you want the whole world to hear you??" Christen tells Julie in sharp tone.

"Sorry I'm just so excited for you!" Julie giggles.

 

* * *

 

Tobin returns from a long day of Kelley dragging her around LA showing her the city even though she's been here countless times. She enters her room and flops down onto her bed exhausted, but grateful for having a friend like Kelley willing to distract from things like Alex and Christen. Not long after Christen enters the room and immediately lights up when she sees Tobin. Tobin sits up and looks at the green eyed forward.

"What're you so smiley about press?" Tobin asks curiously.

She's seen Christen smile plenty of times before, but she's never really thought anything of it before.

Now she notices how her smile stretches from ear to ear and how her green eyes light up. Beautiful is the word that pops up in Tobin's head. She thinks Christen's smile is beautiful.

"Oh nothing I'm just in a good mood" Christen replies not really noticing how much she was smiling until Tobin pointed it out.

"Sureee press" Tobin smirks at her while giving her a wink.

"Hey Tobs... do you have any plans for tonight?" Christen says out of nowhere.

"Uh...no I don't think so...why?" Tobin asks a little curious.

"Oh I was wondering if you wanted to do something. I mean I don't have anything to do and I wanted to get to know you better and I was just thinking we could do something or just hang out or something. I mean we don't have to if you don't want to I was just thinking...uh yeah.." Christen fumbles over her words as her confidence slowly drains out.

"Yeah I'd love to Chris! do you have anything in mind?" Tobin says trying dismiss Christen's awkwardness and embarrassment even though she actually found it incredibly adorable.

"Uh...I don't know...ummm...have you ever been ice skating before?"

 

* * *

 

"Serv I can't deal with this right now!"

"No Servando I can't" "Servando stop you're drunk"

"Please leave me alone I'll call you in the morning I have more important things to deal with right now" Alex hung up and sighed turning around to face Kelley.

"Jeez Alex that sounded pretty rough. Are you guys having problems?"

"Yeah he's just being so difficult right now with distance and everything and he really wants to start at a family, but I can't right now. With everything going on, NWSL, qualifying, Olympics, I just can't...sometimes I wish I never left Portland for him" Alex vents to Kelley.

"Wait...you left Portland to be with Servando. I thought you were traded and once you were in Orlando you got back together...wait...Alex did you ask to be transferred?" Kelley asks with suspicion in her voice.

"Oh fuck I never told you. I never told Tobin either...yes I asked to be traded...about a month before Tobin and I broke up he called me saying he was in the area and he wanted to meet up and apologize. I agreed and I met up with him and I don't know Kelley but he kissed me and then we ended up hooking up. We did that often through out the month and I wanted to end things earlier with Tobin, but I just couldn't. I couldn't break her heart like that. So I told her I was traded. I made sure no one found out that requested to be transferred" Alex confesses, tears now obviously rolling down her face.

"Alex...I..I don't even know what to say..." Kelley states in shock from all this news. One of her best friends had lied to her about one of the most important people in her life, essentially breaking her heart.

"Kelley...I don't think I made the right decision when I asked to be traded to Orlando"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again guys hoped you liked the chapter. Don't forgot to leave comments and tell me what you think about it! Again follow me on tumblr if you want @tobinheathing


	3. Hold my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a little tipsy with Syd and Pinoe after a fight with Kelley. Christen tries to teach Tobin how to ice skate. Tobin forces Christen to watch a scary movie. Lots of Preath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm trying to make my chapters longer so each chapter will slowly be getting longer as I continue to update the story. Fluffy chapter for y'all. Not much drama. Hope you like it!

"Alex..."

  
"Kelley I know I'm horrible"

  
"You can't do this to Tobin"

  
"Kelley I just need another-"

  
"No Alex what you need is to leave Tobin alone"

  
"Kelley I know she has still has feelings for me"

  
"Alex you're engaged to Serv!! You can't do this to him or Tobin. What you need to do is live your perfect life. You'll go on to be a super star with a perfect husband and a perfect child and a perfect house living your perfect life. Ignore your feelings for Tobin. You messed up and now you have to pay the price. You're lucky that I'm not telling Tobin about Serv and Orlando"  
Kelley retorts angrily.

  
"Kelley I can't do that. You know I can't" Alex replies sadly.

  
"Yes you can. You're Alex fucking Morgan" Kelley says clearly pissed off now.

  
"I'll think about it, but right now I'm going to go to Syd and Pinoe's room. I'm sure they have boozes there."

 

* * *

 

"Tobin!! Did you fall again??" Christen laughs as she looks at a frustrated Tobin Heath covered in ice sitting on her ass in the middle of the rink.

  
"There was a chip in the ice!!" Tobin says to excuse her ridiculous fall.

  
"Sure there was Toby" Christen giggles making Tobin cringe at the nickname Alex used to call her.

  
"I swear there was. I'm never this uncoordinated" Tobin says, wondering why she just can't get the hang of this ice skating thing.

  
"Here hold my hands" Christen says now facing Tobin as she holds out her hands for the midfielder to take them.

Tobin takes Christen's hands in hers and she feels warmth spread from her hands up her arms and all throughout the rest of her body.

She looks at their hand and notices how they fit perfectly together. Everything about holding her hands feels perfect. She looks up and her brown eyes meet emerald green eyes.

  
"Here just like this"Christen releases one of Tobin's hands so they're side by side. She begins to skate forward pulling Tobin along beside her.

  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" Christen teases the older girl.

  
"Now I want you to grab onto my waist. So just get behind me and put both hands on either side of waist" The forward tells Tobin.

She gets behind her and puts one hand on Christen's left hip and one hand on her right hip.

Even through her clothes Christen feels Tobin's hands burn into here skin.

"A-a-alright Tobin now just watch how I move and I want you to just copy my movements okay?"

  
Christen begins to move again and Tobin copies her movements like she was told. It went well for all of 2 minutes. Soon enough Tobin hit another "chip" in the ice and toppled over onto Christen.

"Ahhhh!! Toby what the heck!!"

  
"Sorry Chris I hit another chip in the ice. Damn this ice is really uneven huh?" Tobin told an unamused looking Christen Press.

  
"Sometimes you're such a dork I hate you" Christen teases as she slaps Tobin on the arm.

  
"Hey maybe if I didn't have such a cute girl trying to teach me I would've better!!" Tobin says defending herself, catching the forward off guard, but she quickly recovers.

"Maybe if the girl I was trying to teach wasn't so cute I'd be a better teacher" she replies smoothly.

At this point Tobin and Christen were so close to each other that Tobin could lick Christen's nose, so she did.

Sticking her tongue out she jabbed christen on the tip of her nose, earning a yelp from the forward.

"What was that for Tobs?!?!?"

"Nothing just felt like licking your nose"

  
"Oh my god you're such a dork"

  
"But I'm a cute dork"

  
"Touché"

 

* * *

 

Alex downs yet another shot as Pinoe and Sydney look at her worriedly.  
"Alex you know we have training tomorrow? Jill is going to be pissed if you have a hang over" Syd says, concerned for her best friend.

  
"Yeah you should really slow down baby horse. And this is coming from the queen of alcohol herself" Pinoe adds looking worried.

  
"I'm fine guys. Just a bit troubled is all" Alex says as she pours another round of shots.

  
"Is this about Serv? Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Syd questions.

  
"Something like that" Alex answers before she downs the next shot.

  
"Alex drinking away your problems is not going to help. You need to talk about them" Syd says looking over at Pinoe for confirmation.

  
"She's right Alex. This is only making things worse" Pinoe states.

  
"You guys I'm fine...its not like Tobin cares anyways"

Alex say as she scrolls through her Instagram. Suddenly a picture of Tobin and christen catches her eye.

 _"@tobinheath: ice skating with this cute one!! Don't ever ask her for lessons, she's a horrible teacher!! #cutie #iceskating #;)_ "

  
"Oh great yeah all she cares about is that Barbie doll forward Christen Press" Alex says to Pinoe and Syd in as she shows them the picture.

  
"Uh no offense Alex, but why do you care about Tobin so much? You're the one that broke up with her." Syd asks carefully.

"I don't I just. I guess I miss her is all"

"You can't do this to yourself. You can't beat yourself up. Go tell her how you feel. You can't keep living a lie" Pinoe sympathizes with the girl.

  
"I don't have feelings for her I swear you guys. You can miss someone and not have feelings for them. Plus I have Servando and he's perfect for me. We're engaged and we're gonna live happily ever after." Alex replies holding out the hand that has h her ring showing it off to them.

  
"Alex are you sure? It's okay to still have feelings for her. We won't judge you." Pinoe presses Alex again.

  
"Yes I'm sure. I just can't make our memories fade. I don't have feelings for her" Alex answers a little annoyed now.

  
"Alright Alex we should get you to bed now, but before we do that you need drink plenty of water" Syd reaches into her and Pinoe's mini fridge.

  
"Here" she hands Alex two water bottles. Alex takes them and immediately starts drinking one.

  
"Pinoe is gonna walk you back to your room. I want you to go straight to bed after you finished your water okay?" Syd tells Alex almost in a motherly tone.

She was concerned for her best friend. Alex nods her head and starts walking out the door. Before Pinoe follows her out Syd whispers something to her that Alex can't hear. Pinoe catches up to Alex and walks her the rest of the way to her and Kelley's room. Once there Alex immediately walks inside past Kelley and goes straight to the bathroom. Pinoe stands there and talks to Kelley in the doorway.

"Dude she drank like almost all of our inventory. Somethings up with her. She wouldn't shut up about Tobin." Pinoe tells Kelley in a hushed voice.

  
"Wait, ugggh. She was talking about Tobin?" Kelley asks frustrated.

  
"Yeah she said she misses her. She made it clear that she doesn't have feelings for her she just misses her." Pinoe says confused about why Kelley would be so frustrated.

  
"Alright Pinoe, thanks for bringing her here. I'll watch her and make sure she's okay" Kelleys says dismissing the subject of Tobin and Alex.

  
"Alright Kel goodnight"

  
"Yeah goodnight Pinoe" Kelley shuts the door and turns around to see Alex walking out of the bathroom.

  
"Okay tiger get changed and then get to bed we have practice tomorrow. We need our super star to be well rested."

Kelley teases as she hops into her own bed.

  
"Yeah yeah on it mom" Alex replies sarcastically. The forward flops into bed after changing into a t-shirt and shorts. As her eyelids get heavy and she starts to fall asleep she can't help thinking about a certain brown eyed midfielder.

* * *

 

_*flashback 2013 NWSL championship game*_

_"Ahhhh Tobs!!! We won!!" Alex exclaims as she jumps into Tobin's arms._

_  
"I know Lex!!! I'm so happy!!" The midfielder says as she catches Alex and spins her around._

_They walk back hand in hand to the locker room after all the celebrations are over. Once inside the locker room they celebrate some more with champagne, music, and dancing. Tobin sat back watching her teammates enjoy themselves and dance horribly._

_"Tobs dance with me" She sees Alex walking towards her asking her to dance.  
_

_"Oh come on lex you know I can't dance" Tobin reasons. She's never been the best dancer and Alex knew it._

_  
"Just come out here and have fun Toby" Alex grabs Tobin's hand and pulls away from the wall._

_Alex slings her arms on top of Tobin's shoulders and around her neck while Tobin places her hands Alex's waist. They start to sway together getting lost in the music. Soon they forget about everything else and all the space that was once between them is gone. Maybe it was liquid courage, but Alex leaned in and kissed Tobin. Tobin was almost too shocked to kiss back, but she did. Tobin Heath had fallen for Alex Morgan the moment she had laid eyes on her, and she was finally kissing her. Eventually they had to come up for air. Tobin looked into those ocean blue eyes that now looked almost electric._

_"I think I like you" the midfielder breathed out._

_"I think I like you too" Alex replied in a more raspy than usual voice. Everything else faded away again as Tobin leaned in to lock their lips again._

 

* * *

 

Christen and Tobin walked back into their room more exhausted than ever now. It was getting late, but neither of them wanted to go to bed yet. Secretly they were both enjoying each other's company a little too much.

  
"How about a movie?" Tobin suggests as they both start to change.

  
"Sounds great Tobs. You can choose the movie" Christen says excited that Tobin wants to spend more time with her.  
Tobin picks despite Christen's protests

  
"Tobin those are scary!!" She squealed.  
"I know Chris that's the point" Tobin says as christen slips into her bed.

Just as she's about to slip into her own Christen protests again.

  
"Tobs come here and cuddle with me. I hate scary movies" She says. Sure she hates scary movies, but not that much, she just needed a reason to cuddle with Tobin. Seeing this as an opportunity, she took it.

  
"Fine you big baby" Tobin teases as she slides into bed next to christen.

  
"I'm not a baby!!" Christen says as she curls into Tobin resting her head on the midfielders chest.

  
"Whatever you say Chris" Tobin replies as the movie starts.

  
They didn't get that far into the movie before christen falls asleep on Tobin's chest.

Looking at the sleeping forward Tobin noticed how peaceful she looked. When little snoring sounds came out of Christen's mouth Tobin decided it was time to go back to her own bed and get some sleep. As she was trying to remove herself from Christen, the forward stirred a little bit then readjusted herself and held on to Tobin even tighter than before.

  
"Tobyyy stay with me" the half awake girl said sleepily.

So Tobin stayed. It was the first time Tobin had cuddled or even shared a bed with anyone since Alex left. And honestly it felt pretty nice to Tobin. The forward melted perfectly into her body and her little snoring noises sounded like music to Tobin's ears. For the first night since her heart was broken Tobin went to bed without thinking of Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that Preath chapter. Don't forget to leave comments and tell me what you thought of the chapter or reccomendations on what I should do next! Follow me on tumblr if you feel like it @tobinheathing


	4. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has major jealousy problems. Christen and Tobin do lots of cute stuff. Syd decides to throw a part and play never have I ever. Drama ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, Drama, Drama!! Oops this was kind of a long chapter, but oh well. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been super super busy with school and soccer, but I'll try to update a lot this weekend.

 

"Shit"

"Wakey wakey superstar, 15 minutes until breakfast"

"Do I actually have to get up?"

"Yes, you do. I put some water and Advil on your nightstand. I'll meet you down there in 15, don't be late"

"Ugggh" the forward groaned as she rolled out of bed.

Last night was a mistake. She realized that as soon as she tried to stand up and she felt like the room was spinning. After staggering her way to the bathroom she emptied out all of the substance in her stomach into the toilet. Wiping her mouth she got off her knees and looked at herself in the mirror. _"What the fuck Alex?"_ The forward thought to herself. _"Oh god I'm so stupid"_ She slowly dragged herself into the shower. After taking a shower she quickly got dressed and took her Advil before rushing down stairs.

 

* * *

 

"Good morning Chris"

"Mmmm good morning Tobs" Christen snuggled closer to Tobin as she looked up at the midfielder.

Tobin looked down to meet emerald green eyes and they stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. Tobin looked at the clock on the nightstand and noticed they had to be ready for breakfast in 30 minutes.

"Pressy we have to get up now" Tobin says while trying to gently remove herself from the forward.

"Mmm tobyyy stay in bed with me" Christen protested not wanting to end this moment with Tobin.

"Chris breakfast is in 30 minutes c'mon lets get ready" Tobin said, removing herself from Christen.

"Ugggh fine" Christen replies as she feels cold from the loss of contact.

Tobin quickly hops in the shower while Christen makes the bed and gets things ready. When Tobin comes out of the bathroom, Christen looks up from making the bed to see the midfielder in a just a towel. This time it's Christen who can't breathe and is at a loss for words. Looking up and down at her tan body she can't help but admire how muscular and fit the midfielder is. She's completely lost in her own thoughts until Tobin snaps her out of it.

"You like what you see Chris?" Tobin jokes noticing how Christen is openly checking her out.

"Oh um sorry I was just day dreaming" Christen tries to recover as her cheeks turn red.

"Day dreaming about what huh?" Tobin teases the adorably red faced forward.

"Nothing nothing. I should probably get in the shower now" Christen says, rushing to to the bathroom to avoid further embarrassment.

When the two are finally ready they walk out of the room together and into the elevator hand in hand. When the get downstairs they walk into the room the same way. It doesn't take long for everyone to notice them holding hands, which earns them a lot of questioning looks and raised eyebrows. Kelley who's known about Press's crush on Tobin makes eye contact with the forward and raises an eyebrow. Press just ignores her. She can tell Kelley later. As Tobin and Christen are about to sit next to each other, Alex rushes into the room. She catches sight of Christen and Tobin holding hands and her heart sinks. She feels like she's on fire and drowning at the same time. She doesn't know whether to feel sad or jealous. She gives the two a death glare and sits down right across from them. Everyone gives each other looks as they feel the tension in the room.

"Hey Tobin" Alex spits out angrily

"Alex" Tobin says cautiously.

"How'd you sleep last night Tobs"

"I slept fine what about you?"

"Oh I slept just great" Alex says anger rising in her voice.

"And you Christen how did you sleep" Alex asks the other forward.

"I slept great Alex" Christen replies slightly confused

"That's great Press" Alex said with venom in her voice.

Tobin squeezes Christen's hand under the table trying to reassure her. Christen squeezes back still skeptical about everything.

"Anyways I hope you're all excited to be starting camp soon ladies" A voice breaks the silence from the other side of the table.

Carli Lloyd interrupts trying to act like a captain and maintain order. She's new to the role and doesn't want to have to deal with any drama. Everyone settles down a little bit as they eat breakfast, but tension still obviously lingers in the air. They finish breakfast with out any other outbursts and make their way to the bus to head over to practice.

 

* * *

 

"Alex what the fuck??"

"Shut up Tobin I had the perfect opportunity to shoot"

"No you didn't you should've passed to press she would've had an open goal and scored"

"Tobin I know what I'm doing okay leave me alone" Alex and Tobin go at it while everyone watches from the side. A little disagreement about a play turned into a heated argument.

"Okay ladies settle down its just a little disagreement. You just need to work through it" Becky Sauerbrunn, co-captain with Carli interjects trying to diffuse the situation.

"Shut up Becky!!!" Alex yells obviously frustrated now.

"Alright break up!! Alex I'm going to ask you to sit out and settle down. This is not the way you should be acting" Jill steps in taking control.

"Whatever" Alex replies as she walks off the field and sits on the bench.

The practice continues with out Alex and runs as smooth as ever. Tobin and Press show great chemistry on the field, Tobin assisting almost all of Press's many goals she scores during practice.

"Okay that's it for today ladies. Good job out there today, especially Tobin and Christen. You two were phenomenal. I'm loving the chemistry, keep it up ladies. Recovery and then back to hotel. Once you get back to the hotel, the day is yours to do whatever you want" Jill says as the team huddled around her.

After Jill's speech the team walks back into the locker room. Kelley waits for Alex at the back of the group.

"Hey what the fuck dude? What was that out there today?" Kelley questions the blue-eyed forward

"Nothing Kelley I'm just frustrated that's all" Alex says trying to cover up her jealousy.

"Alex listen to me. I know you're jealous of Tobin and Press, but you can't show it out there. Do you want Press to take your starting position? Because by the looks of it, you do"

Alex looks up at Kelley with tears in her eyes and says nothing. Kelley looks at her with sympathy. She pulls the forward in for hug.

"Kelley I just miss her so much" Alex sobs into the girl's shoulder.

"I know baby horse. I know" Kelley rubs Alex's back feeling sorry for her now 

 

* * *

 

  _*flashback to mid 2014 NWSL season*  
_

_"What movie do you wanna watch Toby?" Alex asks as she curls up into Tobin's side on their couch in the living room._

_"I don't know lex, you choose whatever" Tobin says not really caring._

_"What about Titanic?"_

_"Babe you know I don't like sappy movies"_

_"C'mon pleaseeee Toby, for me?" Alex looks at Tobin with big puppy dog eyes._

_"Fine" Tobin gives into the forward._

_"Yay!!" Alex squeals and kisses Tobin's cheek._

_Alex watched the movie excitedly as Tobin just day dreamed, not really paying attention to the movie. She rubbed circles on Alex's shoulder with her thumb as she looked around the room lost in her thoughts. She really liked this girl. She liked the way she smiled in the morning when she woke up next her. She liked the way she melted into her whenever they hugged. She liked the way her eyes light up whenever she sees something she really likes, for example, the titanic. She liked the way she effortlessly went thorough her day like everything she did was easy. She liked her hard work and determination. She also liked the little things about her. How she always has to have coffee in the morning. Or how she rests her head in Tobin's lap whenever she's tired. She liked everything about Alex Morgan. No, she loved everything about Alex Morgan. She loved Alex Morgan. The midfielder looked down at the girl totally entranced in the movie in front of her. She smiled at how adorable she was._

_"Mmmm Babe" Tobin slightly nudged the forward to get here attention._

_"Yeah?" Alex looked up at Tobin and smiled._

_"I love you" Tobin confessed to the younger girl._

_"I love you too"_

 

* * *

 

 "Tobin stop!!" Christen giggled as Tobin splashed her with water.

"I'm gonna getchu!!!" Tobin yells as runs towards christen and picks her up out of the water.

"Ahh Tobin!! Put me down!!" Christen pounds on Tobin's back as she gets slung over the midfielders shoulder and spun around. Tobin laughs as she puts christen back into the pool. The start splashing each other, having a water fight. They seem to forget everyone else around them and only focus on each other and the water fight going on.

"That doesn't look like recovery to me" Carli interrupts the two.

"Sorry Carli, we'll get back to it" Tobin says now a little embarrassed.

They continue recovery as usual, but steal glances at each other every once in a while, smiling when they make eye contact.

"What'd you think is going on between the two?" Ashlyn says to Ali as they watch the pair from afar.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it will not end well if Alex has anything to say about it" Ali says quietly to ash as she recalls the event that happened earlier today.

"I think they're pretty cute. At least Tobin has someone to distract her from Alex"

"I don't know...I don't have a good feeling about this" Ali says worriedly.

 

* * *

 

Syd:Party in my room tonight ladies!!Rookies invited too!! Kelley looks at her phone as she sits in her room watching t.v. She sees the text from Syd and immediately knows this is going to be trouble. Alcohol, Tobin, Christen, and Alex in the same room will not mix well. Whatever happens Kelley knows she needs to be there to make sure things go as smoothly as possible.

Me: I'm in!! Kelley shoots a text to the group chat and hears countless dings as everyone says they're going.

Whatever happens tonight will not be good.

 

* * *

 

 "Tobin!! Christen!! C'mon in!! Almost everyone's here" Syd says excitedly as she opens the door for the two to walk inside the room.

They enter the room and see bottles of everything scattered everywhere. Almost everyone was there except for a few of the young-ins and Alex

"Want me to go grab you a drink?" Tobin asks christen, as the forward sits down.

"Sure why not?"

Tobin grabs the two of them drinks and sits down next to Christen.

"Okay so we're just waiting on Alex,Kelley and a few young-ins" Syd says as everyone sits in a circle.

They all talk to each other casually waiting for everyone to show up. A few minutes later all the young-ins show up, and they're only waiting on Alex and Kelley. Finally they show up 10 minutes later.

"Alright grab a drink you two, we're about to start Never Have I Ever" Syd says when she answers the door.

Alex and Kelley join the circle after grabbing a drink and sit directly across from Tobin and Christen.

"Alright who wants to start?" Pinoe asks, looking around the circle of people.

"I'll go" Hope says. "Never have I ever streaked across campus"

Syd, and Ash both put fingers down and take a shot.

"What the heck babe??" Ali says slapping ash's thigh.

"Oops sorry princess"

"Alright I'm next" pinoe says. "Never have I ever kissed a teammate"

Tobin, Alex, Ash, Ali, Kelley and surprisingly Hope put their fingers down before taking another shot. Everyone looks at Hope and Kelley confused. _"Explain"_ Tobin mouths to Kelley from across the circle. _"Later"_ She mouths back. The game continues with innocent questions and lots of shots until it gets to JJ.

"Okay never have I ever had feelings for my roommate" JJ asks looking directly at Tobin and Christen.

Christen puts a finger down and waits for Tobin to put a finger a down. Tobin sits there and stares at Alex not moving her finger. Christen starts to get worried as Tobin sits there hard as rock. Finally after a few moments Tobin puts her finger down and takes a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh what's gonna happen next? I have a feeling Alex doesn't like this one bit. Hope you guys liked the chapter! Remember to leave comments and kudos if you liked it. I'm always up for suggestions and criticism so leave those too if you want to! If you feel like following me on tumblr do it @tobinheathing


	5. The Couch At The End Of The Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never have I ever continues and it gets pretty juicy. Christen just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time (or the right place at the right time hahaha). There may or may not be heartbreaking moments, but there sure is hella drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! My highschool team made play offs so I've been a bit busy with practice and school. I also had a crazy ass weekend, so I was a little busy. Anyways I promise to update more often. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Uh alright I guess it's my turn. Never have I ever hooked up with someone from another college during spring break." Kelley says breaking the silence.

Hope groans as she puts a finger down and takes a shot making everyone laugh. The next person goes and more innocent questions fly by until it's Christen's turn.

"Okay...Never have I ever...um...had feelings for an ex after the break up" She says innocently.

Tobin looks at alex and puts a finger down. She stares at her for what feels like forever until Alex gets up.

"I'm out of here." Alex says angrily as she storms out of the room.

She lightly hits Christen with her leg on her way out of the circle of teammates. Tobin looks at Kelley with wide eyes, and mouths _"should I go after her?"_ From across the circle Kelley answers with _"yeah, but be quick. No funny business"_ After seeing that Tobin quickly gets up and makes an exit.

"Lex!" The midfielder calls out for the blue eyed forward.

"Leave me alone, Tobin." Alex says from the end of the hall where she sits on a small uncomfortable leather couch.

"Lex just tell me what's wrong" Tobin says approaching the younger girl.

"Do you really wanna know what's wrong Tobin?" Alex says looking up at Tobin who is now standing directly in front of her, less than a few feet away.

"Yes I do lex" Tobin says trying to sound as comforting as possible.

"What's wrong is I let you go!! I shouldn't have done it. It was one of the most stupid decisions in my life and I realize that now. I hate myself for giving you up every single day. But now I have to watch you with that little prissy ms.perfect girl in the world christen press, and it's all my fault because I left you!! And I can't do anything about it because you're happy now and I don't want to fuck that up. I already did that once, and I'm not going to do it again, no matter how much I miss you" Alex lets out while tears stream down her face.

Tobin now sitting next to alex, gives her a sad look. She had no idea that's how she felt. Maybe if she had something earlier. Uggh damn it alex you didn't have to make it this hard. Tobin thought to herself while staring at the girl. She eventually tried to come up with a response

"Alex I-I don't really know-"

"It's fine Tobin. There's nothing you can do. Just enjoy yourself with little Ms.Press and don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Alex cut Tobin off, almost sounding bitter.

"Are you sure Alex..." Tobin said not sounding complete convinced.

For a long while they looked at each other in silence, no one daring to break eye contact. Alex then realized how small the space between them was. Forgetting about everything else, she wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck and hesitated for a moment waiting to see if she would moved away. When Tobin didn't move that was all Alex needed to pull the midfielder in for searing kiss. Just as their lips locked, a worried Christen was walking down the wall, looking for them.

"Tobin...?" The green eyed forward asked with tears in her eyes.

"Chris...it's not what it looks like I promise" Tobin said pushing alex off her.

"It's exactly what it looks like!!"

"No listen you don't understand" the midfielder says trying to resolve the situation

"I do understand Tobin. You used me to get over Alex, but now that you know Alex isn't over you, you go running after her and leave me behind!!!" Christen yelled at Tobin, hurt and confusion thick in her voice.

"No Chris that's not it I promise!! Alex pulled me in for the kiss I didn't even kiss back!!" Tobin says trying to defend herself.

"Save it Heath. I saw what happened." Christen retorts angrily.

"Chris no hear me out please" Tobin pleads with her

"Christen I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Alex chimes in before getting cut off by Press

"Shut the fuck up Alex. You ruined everything. If you had just kept your little legs closed and not gone off and fucked Servando, you wouldn't even be in this situation. In fact you're cheating on him right now!! Can you be faithful for once and consider other people's happiness? No you can't. Everything revolves around you. So don't try and fix the situation, it's not centered around you for once" Christen looks at her teammates, her chest rapidly rising and falling now

"Chris you know I-" Tobin says trying to get a word in, but Christen cuts her off too.

"Tobin stop, please. I'm going to leave you two to your little love fest. If you care at all I'm spending the night in JJ's room. Ali can sleep in your room tonight...and for the rest of camp" Christen says turn around quickly and makes her way back to Syd's room.

"Tobin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen I promise I'm so so sorry-" Alex starts to apologize to Tobin, but gets cut off for the second time that night.

"Save it Alex, and don't bother talking to me for the rest of camp" Tobin says as she starts to get off the couch.

"Tobin you have to hear me out" Alex pleads with the midfielder.

"No alex. I-I can't trust you!! I was happy. I was fucking happy for the first time, since you left and you ruined it!! You can't seem to stop ruining my happiness can you? Leave me alone Alex, please." Tobin lets out and walks away towards her room, leaving alex alone on the couch at the end of the hall.

Sitting there alone alex starts to sob. Her thoughts started to consume her as she leaned against the wall. _I really messed up this time. Why couldn't I let her go?!?!? I was so naive to think this would all work it's self out. I miss her so much, but isn't her happiness worth more than mine at this point? I need a drink. I need a drink bad._

At that point Alex was done. She got up brushed herself off and walked to the elevator. She pushed the down button and stepped inside. When the elevator reached the first floor, she stepped out, and walked towards the bar. It was going to be a long night. 

* * *

 

 

Christen walked into Syd's room with blood shot eyes and running mascara. Everyone looked at her with worried expressions. Something happened, and it wasn't something good.

"Press where's Tobin and Alex?" Crystal spoke out. She wasn't sure if it was her place to say anything, but she was worried.

"Tobin went to her room, I don't know about Alex" The forward said with a shaky voice.

She sat down next to JJ and Ali while everyone else talked amongst themselves, curious about what could've happened. Christen whispered something to JJ. After a nod and a sympathetic look JJ turned towards Ali and whispered something in her ear. Ali nodded and the three of them stood up.

"Alright guys I think we're gonna call it a night." JJ told everyone and started making her way out of the room with Christen and Ali following her.

"See ya tomorrow morning gals!" Syd called out after them.

 

* * *

 

 

_Squirrelly: what the fuck did you do Tobin?_

_Tobs: why don't you ask your little roommate what happened._

_Squirrelly: she's not even here. I have no idea where she went. Do you know where she is?_

_Tobs: no idea, and honestly I could care less right now._

_Squirrelly: alright something happened and one of you are going to have to explain._

_Tobs: why don't you go find alex then._

_Squirrelly: fine I will_  

 

* * *

 

 

After looking at Kelley's last text, Tobin set her phone down and laid back on her bed sighing. She was exhausted and she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her at this point. She was getting lost in her thoughts until she heard a knock on the door. Getting up she realized it was probably Ali. She opened the door to see non other than Ali Krieger.

"Hey Ali come on in, JJ and Christen sent you here huh?" Tobin says stepping aside to let the defender in.

"Yeah they did, I'm grabbing Christen's stuff and heading back to my room to drop it off, but I'll be back later." She says as she walks toward's Christen's side of the room.

"Oh alright I guess I'll just go to bed then, do you have a key?" Tobin says making her way back towards her bed.

"Yeah I Christen gave me her key...but um Tobin...?"

"Yeah Kriegs?"

"Stay up... I want to talk to you"

"Okay Ali, I'll stay up" Tobin says as she sits down on her bed and turns on the TV.

After Ali had gathered most of Christen's belongings she found one article of clothing that she wasn't so sure about bringing back. She held up one of Tobin's UNC sweatshirts and turned towards the midfielder.

"Tobin? Should I just give this back to you...or should I give it her...or...?" Ali asks confused about what to do.

"Oh...I guess you can just give it to her" Tobin replies sadly.

"Alright well that's everything, I'm going to head out. I still need to get my things from my room, but hopefully JJ put everything together for me so it shouldn't take that long. I'll see you in a bit Tobin" Ali says picking up christen's U.S soccer duffle and dragging her suitcase behind her as she leaves the room.

After a short while Ali comes back hauling more bags and suitcases than Tobin thought was even possible. Tobin couldn't help but laugh at the defender who was struggling and groaning profusely.

"Need a little help there Ali?" Tobin chuckled as she watched the girl struggle to get through the door.

"No I, ugh, I think I got it. Ugh actually yes please help me" Ali groans out.

Tobin just laughs as she walks over to Ali and takes a few of her bags. Once all of Ali's stuff is somewhat put away they sit on the edge of the beds facing each other.

"I don't know how Ashlyn deals with this every camp. Props to her for being a trooper." Tobin teases as she lightly laughs at the defender.

"Yeah well she's pretty whipped so I don't think she minds too much" Ali laughs back with a wink.

"Yeah I understand what it feels like to be whipped." Tobin half laughs half means it.

"Oh Tobin...about that... do you want to tell me what happened? I promise I won't judge you or be mad at you. I want to help." Ali says softly looking at Tobin.

"Yeah sure..." Tobin said before explaining everything that happened, including all the details of her short relationship with christen, the arguments with Alex, how alex initiated the kiss, how christen walked in on it, and the aftermath with her and Alex.

"Tobin listen to me. I don't blame you at all. I know you're caught up in a really difficult situation, but you do know this is not your fault right? Look if people find out what happened based on Christen's side of the story they're going to blame you. I want you to know that it's not your fault. And Chris...she'll come around soon. I promise. She just needs time to think this all through. She'll want to talk to talk to you I promise" Ali says looking at Tobin who had tears rolling down her face at this point.

"Ali I just. I don't know what to do. I care about Christen, I care about her a lot, and she actually makes me happy. She's not just a rebound. And I'm so afraid of losing her. I just can't lose her after I've lost so much already. She makes me feel at home Ali. I know it's only been what? A few days maybe, but these past few days have been the happiest days of my life. I haven't felt this happy since I started dating Alex. But even then I wasn't as happy as I was during this camp. I look into those beautiful green eyes and I see my home." Tobin confesses, looking at a now teary eyed Ali.

"Tobin I understand. The second I met ash I felt something. I felt free. I felt happy. I felt at home. I know what you're feeling for christen is real Tobs. Don't give up on her. If she makes you feel that way, she's worth fighting for"

"Ali what if I don't forget about Alex? We have so many memories together. We've done so much together. What if the memories never fade?"

"Trust me Tobin, they will, and when they do, that's when you know that Christen is meant for you."

"Thanks Ali, I needed this"

"No problem, but it's getting late. We should probably get to bed. Good night Tobs, you'll feel better when you wake up"

"Night Ali"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lightweight evil for this oops. Anyways hoped you liked it! Thoughts on Alex being a little homewrecker? Do you think Tobin can win Christen back, or will she go back to Alex? Let me know what you thought about my chapter, or my story as a whole. I'm always up for suggestions, criticism, suggestions for the direction of the story, or anything else! Again follow me on tumblr if you like it @tobinheathing.


	6. The Morning After and the Meeting With Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after playing Never Have I Ever was a little bit rough. JJ gets extremely salty and everyone takes notice. The tension gets high enough for Jill to step in and do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while I've been super busy! My brother just turned 18 and soccer has been really hectic and my grades could be better, but they're getting better! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to check the notes at the end!

Christen woke up to an empty bed and an unfamiliar room. When she sat up and saw JJ sleeping in the bed across from her, the events from last night hit her like a slap in the face. She remembered all that had happened with Tobin and Alex and the heartbreak that came with it. Why had she been so stupid to think Tobin actually had feelings for her? Of course she still wasn't over Alex. With a headache and a heartache she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked at her tear-streaked face, dark circles, and eye bags, realizing she must have cried herself to sleep. While washing her face she heard Julie start to get up. She didn't want to to talk to her right now, or anyone for that matter. To avoid JJ she grabbed a towel and decided it would be a good time to take a shower. After stripping off all her clothes and stepping into the hot stream of water, she felt herself crumble under her own emotions. She let out a sob as the hot water ran down her bare back. She was breaking, and she hated it. After about 15 minutes in the shower she realized her new roommate would need to take one too, so she finished up and hopped out. Wrapping a towel around her body and her hair, she walked out of the bathroom to find something to wear to breakfast.

"Chris?" A voice asked from across the room.

"Oh good morning Jules, you can get in the shower now I just finished." Christen responding trying to avoid any conversation having to do with last night.

"Chris I was going to ask how you were feeling."

"I'm doing alright J don't worry"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm about to head down soon. I'll see you at breakfast, alright?"

"Alright Chris." With that Julie retreated into the bathroom to shower while christen finished getting ready.

 

* * *

  

"Alex you have to get up" an angry Kelley said standing over a sleepy Alex.

"No I don't" The forward said with an especially raspy and tired voice.

"Yes you do we have breakfast soon get up and shower" Kelley said getting more impatient.

"How much time do I have?" Alex asked trying to figure out if she could manage a few more minutes of sleep.

"20 minutes"

"Ugh fine" Alex said slowly getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"We need to talk when you get out so make it quick" Kelley said before Alex made it inside the bathroom.

Even though Alex didn't want to talk about last night she knew it would have to happen sooner or later, so she just nodded and made her into the bathroom.

After a quick 5 minute shower Alex walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and started to look for clothes.

"Look Alex I know you don't want to talk about it, so we don't have to right now, we can save it for later. But I do need to say something to you right now." Kelley says carefully as Alex gets dressed.

"Okay"

"If the team doesn't know what happened already, they will know soon. And let me tell you, they will not favor you. They will be angry at not only you, but also Tobin. I know it sounds really fucked up, but that's the way it works. Although Christen is not the only one hurting, she is the one that got fucked over here and that's the only thing people will see. They will only see that you cheated on Servando with Tobin, and that you and Tobin ruined whatever she had going on with Christen. I know it sucks, and I know you're hurting, but I'm on your side, even if no one else is. I'll be here for you Alex. Just roll through the punches for the next few weeks okay?" Kelley spills out in a concerned and unusual mother-like tone.

"Okay Kelley" Alex says as Kelley gathers her things and starts to head towards the door.

"I'll see you down there Baby Horse, love ya"

"Oh and Kelley...thank you...for everything...it means a lot to me" Alex says stopping Kelley at the door.

"Don't worry about it Alex, that's what friend are for"

 

* * *

  

When Christen makes it down to breakfast she sees that Tobin is already down there, with only Ali sitting next her, and Ashlyn sitting next to Ali. She realized that everyone must've figured out what happened last night, and were blaming Tobin for it. Although she felt bad that people were mad at Tobin, she thought she deserved it. She broke her heart and lied to her right? Of course she had to be mad at Tobin. Looking across the table she found an empty seat next to HAO that was far away from the girl that broke her heart. She took her seat next to HAO and settled into an easy conversation while the team waited for everyone to arrive.

After a short while the rest of the team trickled in, except for one person in particular. As everyone started eating a tired and unsettled alex walked into the room. Before she could take a seat Dawn intercepted her and they exchanged a few words. Alex just seemed to brush her off as Dawn looked on at her worriedly. As soon as she stepped away from Dawn all eyes were on her as she looked for an empty seat. Of course the only empty seat had to be next to none other than Tobin Powell Heath. Taking her seat she looked around as everyone began whispering to one another. She knew people would find out, but she had no idea they would find out this soon.

"That's twice already Alex. I'm guessing you'll do it again though. Three times' a charm am I right, little Ms.Home Wrecker?" a bitter voice speaks up from across the table as everyone goes silent.

"What do you want? Julie." Alex replies to blonde center back.

"Alright that's enough ladies." Carli interjects from the end of table.

"Let's focus on the training we have ahead of us. I'm sure Dawn has some wonderful fitness training in store for us today" Becky smiles looking over at Dawn.

"You sure as hell do, so be prepared for it" Dawn chimes in looking at the girls.

 

* * *

 

 "This is hell" Alex says, bending over with her hands on her knees, looking up at Kelley.

"It gets worse don't worry baby horse" Kelley says patting Alex on the back.

Across the field a very angry looking Julie talks to Tobin. Soon the talking looks more like yelling, and teammates start to take notice.

"What the hell Tobin I don't understand how could you do that to her???" Julie yells, now only inches away from Tobin.

"I-I'm sorry, it wasn't what it looked like, I promise, it was Alex who-"

"Save it Tobin. I don't want to hear your stupid excuses." Julie interrupts Tobin who's actually pretty used to being interrupted by now. "And you Alex" Julie turns around to look at Alex from across the field before quickly making her way over. "You couldn't keep your damn legs shut. I should've warned Press about you, but I thought you had actually moved on from Tobin. I thought that because you left Tobin for your little Orlando boyfriend, that you had moved on and were done with her, but apparently not, apparently nothing's ever good enough for you"

"JJ I know what I did was completely out of line, but you have to hear me out-"Alex says carefully trying not make Julie more upset, but then gets cuts off again.

"Alright that's enough all 4 of you, Alex, Julie, Tobin, and Christen come here" Jill yells from the sideline. "We're going to have a meeting with the captains as well. I don't know what's going on, but we're going to find out and we're going to settle this. Alright?" Jill continues, looking at the 4 players for confirmation. Everyone nods or says an "ok" before Jill finishes up. "I want all 4 of you to go to the locker room, shower, and change. I'll have someone drive you back in one of the team vans."

With that the girls all walked away slowly into the locker room. All except for Alex, who lingered behind to talk to Jill.

"Hey coach I just wanted to ask you something" She says sounding nervous.

"Yes Alex?" Jill replies.

"I was just wondering if Kelley could come to the meeting too?"

"Oh is she involved too?"

"Well yeah sorta. She's just been by my side through this whole thing, and it would help if she was there."

"Oh well yes she can join us, but I want her to finish up practice, so she'll ride back with the rest of the team."

"Thanks Coach" After Jill agreed to having Kelley at the meeting Alex starts to walk away, but is stopped by the sound of her Coach's voice.

"Oh and Alex?"

"Yeah coach?" "I really hope you're okay. I've been hearing how everyone is almost ganging up on you...I hope you're doing alright."

"Don't worry Coach, I'll be okay"

"I hope so Alex"

 

* * *

 

  _Alex felt incredibly guilty as Tobin engulfed her in a huge hug in the middle of PDX. She was out of town for a few weeks to see her parents, but before she flew back to Portland she got a call from Serv saying he would be in Diamond Bar in few days. He said that he wanted to meet up and apologize for everything that happened in their previous relationship. She agreed to meeting him, wanting closure on the past relationship. She knew Tobin wouldn't like the idea so she told her that her parents asked her to stay a few extra days. Serv took her out for drinks at the bar in the hotel he was staying at. After a few drinks with him, Alex had told him about the problems in her relationship with Tobin. After a few more drinks one thing led to another and he was leading her up to his hotel room._

_"How was Diamond Bar lex?" Tobin said pulling back from Alex._

_"It was great Tobs. My parents miss you."_

_"I'm sorry I couldn't make it down there with you, I tried to reschedule the Nike shoot, but I just couldn't"_

_"It's fine, it's not the last time I'm ever visiting them"_

_That was the longest conversation they had the rest of the day. Alex was on her phone and not talking to Tobin for most of the day and it started to annoy Tobin. Sitting down on the couch watching the Barça vs. Real Madrid game she looked over at Alex who was typing away at lightning speed on her phone._

_"What're you doing babe?" She asked annoyed._

_"Nothing" Alex answered back sharply._

_"I haven't seen you in weeks, talk to me, you've been quiet all day, is something wrong?" The midfielder asked worriedly._

_"I'm fine, I promise" Alex said not even looking up from her phone._

_Tobin just sighed and went back to watching the game. Alex would come around soon. She had too, right?_

 

* * *

 

 Alex looked out of the window of the van as she thought back to the days when her and Tobin started going downhill. She was not looking forward to the meeting with Jill and the captains. She had a feeling Jill and the captains would just make them all play nice until camp was over. As nice as it sounded to have everyone off her back after the meeting, she did not like the idea of having to face JJ, Christen, and Tobin in the same room at the same time. She looked away from the window to JJ giving her a death glare with Christen asleep on her shoulder. Maybe this meeting wasn't such a bad idea?

 

* * *

 

 "Alright ladies now that everyone's here we can begin" Jill said sitting down next Dawn and Carli.

"Me and Becky noticed this happening earlier at camp and we tried to defuse it, but now it seems that it has become so much of a problem that the coaches have noticed." Carli says in stern voice.

"I've also noticed that we've had some pretty poor performances from all of you, except Kelley, this camp. If you can't keep your personal lives out of your play we all have to step in find out what's going on" Becky added.

"Alright ladies I want to hear this from an outside point of view so I'll ask Kelley about the story" Jill says looking at Kelley.

Kelley told her version of the story including all the little details. She mentioned Alex cheating on Tobin, the party, how christen walked in on Alex kissing Tobin, and everything in between. When she finished Christen looked shocked. Tobin was telling truth. Then again Tobin could've stopped the kiss, but it also looked like she wasn't kissing back. Christen's mind was spinning with questions and ideas. She felt like the room was spinning. She wanted to stand up but she was glued to her seat. It felt like she was about to vomit and pass out at the same time. The room was spinning. Everything was spinning. She couldn't stop it.

"Christen are you okay?" Dawn asked snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." She replied.

"Alright so we all agree to get along and not argue anymore until camp is over? If I see any more bickering, arguing, fighting, or problems there will be serious repercussions. Is that clear?" Jill asked the group.

Wait what? Had Christen been so lost in her thoughts that she missed almost the whole meeting? Get a grip she thought to herself.

All 5 said their varying forms of "yes" and "okay" before standing up and leaving the room. Christen was the last one still in the room, she was still had a look of shock and confusion on her face. What was she going to do about Tobin? Did Tobin even want to be with her anymore after this? She felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder pulling her from her thoughts.

"You okay Press?" Christen looked up to see Carli standing over her.

"Yeah I just have some things to think about"

"I know Press, I'm sorry this all happened. You can always talk to me or Becky if you need to, you know that right?"

"Of course yeah I will. Thanks Carli"

"No problem Press"

 

* * *

 

 The rest of camp went by without incident. Alex and Tobin not talking to each other as well as not talking to Julie and Christen. Soon it was time to part ways before the next victory tour game. The team all gathered in the lobby saying their goodbyes while waiting for their Ubers and cabs to show up.

"Take care of yourself alright Tobin?" Ali asks giving the younger girl a hug.

"Thanks Ali, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you to Tobs. You can all always call or text me if you need anything alright"

"Alright Ali, will do. I'll see you soon don't worry"

"See you soon Tobs"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I have a clear path for this story set in my mind! But I do have some questions for you guys! What do you think about adding a little presston in this maybe?


	7. A Call From Cheney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to catch up with the how the players are doing after that eventful camp. Julie's actions become slightly fishy, Tobin is a mess, and Serv notices something is off with Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh it's been a long time I'm so sorry guys I've just been SUPER busy lately and I couldn't really find any inspiration for this story for a while I'm super sorry!

"Press will you come help me with the groceries please!!" Julie calls out into the apartment she shares with Christen.

  
"Yeah I'll be right there Jules" Christen answers walking towards the door.

  
Her and JJ have shared an apartment in Chicago since they started playing for the red stars together. They had gotten along pretty well, considering they were best friends, and never really fought much. After they had set down all the groceries, Julie and Christen talked to each to other from across the island in their kitchen.

  
"You ready for this camp Chris? It's only like a week away"

  
"100% ready"

  
"I'm worried about you..."

  
"Why? You don't need to be"

"I just don't want every camp to be like this. I don't want you to dread every camp because of her. I want you to be able to grow and be comfortable on the National Team without that feeling of awkwardness or resentment yunno? And because of my falling out with alex and Tobin I want the same thing for myself too."

  
"I get it Jules but we'll find a way to get along again. I mean Jill told us to play nice so maybe eventually with all this pretending maybe it'll be natural after a while. Time heals everything Julie, I know time can fix this one"

  
"Are you sure time heals everything?"

  
"Positive"

 

* * *

 

"Tobin Heath where the fuck are you??" Kelley screamed at the midfielder through the phone.

  
"I'm coming home right now I promise" Tobin answers in a more than slightly  slurred voice.

  
"I'm giving you 20 minutes to get home Tobin. 20 damn minutes" Kelley hung up to phone too frustrated to even finish the conversation.

When they first got back Tobin had been fine. She had been acting normal and seemed to be completely unfazed by the last camp, but as time went on she slowly started to change. Kelley had never seen Tobin get flat out wasted let alone beyond tipsy in her whole entire life, until now. It started out slowly. Tobin would just go out a little bit more than usual here and there, but she never did anything too wild. Kelley thought it was her way of getting over christen and becoming more social, but then it turned into going out every single night. One Friday night Tobin came home completely tanked. Kelley didn't think it was even possible to be that wasted and live through it. After that it became a reoccurring event, whenever Tobin had gone out Kelley knew she would be nursing Tobin back to health the next morning.

  
One night in particular Tobin had come home and immediately started sobbing. Hearing the loud commotion Kelley got up to check things out. There in the middle of the kitchen was a broken and defeated Tobin Heath.

  
_"What're you doing Tobin?"_

_  
"Kelley I fucked it up. I fucked it all up!!"_

_  
"What did you mess up Tobin?"_

_"I had the chance to get over Alex!!I had the chance to be happy!! I had the chance to be with a girl who actually cared about me!! Why didn't I see that? I had the chance to be with this drop dead gorgeous girl. I had the chance to be with Christen Press. But guess what? I ruined it, and now it's over. She probably doesn't even care anymore"_

_"Tobs...?"_

_"What Kelley?!?"_

_"Do you love her...?"_

_"I don't even know what love is anymore"_

After that Kelley had figured out why Tobin went out so much. She couldn't just let Tobin try drown all her pain in drinks that make your throat burn and your head spin. She was adamant in getting Tobin to stop going out and cope with everything in a safer way. She hated seeing one of her best friends throw her life away over this.

"Kelley?" The freckled girl heard a familiar voice answer her phone call.

  
"Yeah Cheney it's me" She answered back.

  
"Is something wrong? Isn't like 3 am where you are? Why are you up? Why are you calling?" The motherly instinct came out in the retired midfielder.

"Chen, it's Tobin. It's really bad. I've never seen her like this. Drinking is just not her thing. I rarely see her drink, but now I'm seeing her come home completely bombed every night. I don't know what to do Lauren, it's really bad. I'm just so worried."

  
"Has she said anything about why she does this?"

  
"Well not exactly, but one night she came home sobbing and vented about how she messed everything up with Christen, and how she could've gotten over Alex with this beautiful girl who actually cared about her. And how she'll finally be happy and stuff"

  
"Wait Tobin got together with Christen? As in Christen Press? I knew her and Alex broke up, but her and Press were a thing? When did this happen? Kelley why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything? Retirement sucks"

  
"Maybe that's why you should come out of it, but anyways yeah Tobin and Christen roomed together at the last camp and started getting closer and apparently they had feelings for each other and Alex was really jealous because apparently she still had feelings for Tobin. One night we played never have I ever in Syd's and there was a lot of drinking going on and one question in particular had really pissed Alex off so she ran off into the hallway and Tobin ran after her and then she started arguing with Alex so alex grabbed Tobin's faced and kissed her and christen walked in. And they ignored each other after that but Julie heated everything and got in fights with Tobin and Alex the next day at breakfast and practice. It got so bad that Jill noticed so she had an intervention with all of us and Carli and broon. So she basically just made us play nice until camp was over but yeah that's what happened."

  
"Jeez Kelley slow down I never knew you could talk that fast. Wait so Alex still has feelings for Tobin, what? And I love Julie, but why was she being so damn protective over Christen?"

"Yeah I roomed with Alex and she got really drunk one night and told me that she still had feelings for Tobin and that she cheated on her with Serv and had asked to be traded to Orlando. She was pretty broken up about Tobin though. She really missed her. And the whole Julie situation was weird. It was like an animal instinct came over her and she did everything to protect Christen right away. I don't know Chen it was just weird"

"Alex cheated on Tobin with Serv? Ugh this is all so complicated. Wait Kelley do you know where Tobin is now?"

"No I came home and she wasn't here so I called her and told her she had twenty minutes to get home, but that was like 15 minutes ago"

"Can I stay on the phone with you so I can talk to Tobin when she gets home?"

"Yeah sure Chen"

As if on cue Tobin walked in the door less than a minute later.

"See Squirrelly I told you I'd be home soon. Right on time!" She proclaimed before collapsing on a bar stool in their kitchen.

"Tobin I'm on the phone with Cheney she wants to talk to you"

  
"I'm always up to talking to my Chensaw!"

"Alright Lauren she's all yours" Kelley whispered into the phone.

"CHENDOG WHATS UP!! LONG TIME NO SPEAK!!" The very drunk midfielder yelled into the phone after snatching it away from Kelley.

"Tobin I'm not talking to you so we can catch up. We can do that later. I'm talking to you because you're drunk off your ass right now and I know exactly why you're being like this, but what pisses me off is you didn't tell me Tobin. You didn't tell me anything about what was going on in your life, but I found out, I always do. So Tobin you're going to listen to me right now alright?"

  
"Oooookayyyyy"

  
"At the next camp you're gonna stop acting like a baby and you're going to talk to Christen and tell her exactly how you feel alright? If you do that things will get better Tobs I promise."

"I don't wanna talk to her."

"Tobin it's the only way things will get better. You're not doing so good rn aren't you?"

"Chen my heart hurts. It hurts so much. I don't wanna hurt anymore. I want it to stop"

"Tobs I promise if you stop going out and stop getting plastered and if you tell Christen how you truly feel, it'll stop hurting I promise. I promise you things will get better. You'll get better"

  
"You promise?"

  
"I promise?"

  
"I love you Cheney"

  
"I love you too, but I know you'll probably forget this whole conversation so I'll call you again in the morning"

  
"Okay"

  
"Alright goodnight Tobs go get some rest I'll talk to you in the morning, love ya"

  
"Goodnight Chen"

 

* * *

 

 

"Babe honestly what's up talk to me" Servando said looking at alex from the opposite end of the couch they both laid on while watching tv.

"What'd you mean what's up?"

  
"Listen lex I love you but ever since you came back from the last camp you've been acting kind of...off... What happened...?"

  
"Nothing Serv there was just a lot of drama with Press, JJ, and Kelley."

"I don't see how that has to do with you acting weird"

  
"C'mon Serv you know Kelley's one of my best friends so I'm just worried about her. It's been getting to her lately and I hate that that's happening to her. She doesn't deserve it. She's such a kindhearted and loving person. She wouldn't even hurt a fly, I don't know why Press won't believe her. Anyone would be lucky to have her. Anyone who's had her and lost her, lost one of the most amazing girls in the world. I can't believe Press doesn't see that in Tobin. I sure did." The forward said getting lost in her thoughts.

"Wait did you just say Tobin? I thought this was about Kelley? Alex-"

"Oh shit did I say Tobin? My bad, She was hanging out with Kelley, whenever Kelley wasn't with me, for like the whole entire camp. I just got their names mixed up"

"It's alright lex I get it. And I know you're worried about Kelley, I would do the same if it were one of my best friends. I'm sure things will get straightened up by next camp. I mean I really hope so because I hate seeing you so torn over this"

"I know babe, don't worry things will be worked out when I get back from this next camp."

"Are your sure?"

  
"100%"

 

* * *

 

"Tobs wake up we're landing"

  
"Uh ugh whaa?"

  
"We're in LA, wake up!! We gotta get off this plane before we do anything else, and that includes eating"

  
"Alright alright im getting up jeez"

After making their way through the airport they waited outside for their cab to pick them up and take them to the team hotel.

"You know what I find kinda ironic?" Kelley asks Tobin.

  
"What?"

  
"Before the last camp I was asking you if you would be okay seeing Alex, but now...I'm asking you if you're okay seeing someone else"

  
"I thought I would be okay last camp...We all know how that worked out..."

  
"It gets better Tobs...Trust me"

  
"I'm not so sure about that"

  
"Remember what Cheney said that one night?"

  
"Yeah"

  
"Didn't you feel better in the morning...well after you nursed that massive hangover"

  
"I mean yeah I guess"

  
"See Tob. I know you didn't think you would feel any better but you did huh? And just like that night you'll get through this and you'll get better soon. I promise."

  
"Kelley why do you care so much?"

  
"Because you're my best friend Tobin. I hate seeing you like this. It's absolutely agonizing seeing you go through heart break after heart break. I just can't sit back and watch this happen."

  
"I'm sorry you had to be so involved in this Kelley. You don't get as much credit as you deserve."

  
"It's alright, I'm just doing my job"

  
"You're job seems pretty damn tough squirrelly"

  
"Hey you have a job to do when we get to camp too remember?"

"I do?"

"Remember what you promised Cheney?"

  
"Oh shit yeah. I guess I do have a job then."

 

* * *

 

"Press how ya holding up?" Christen felt someone clasp a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hey Carli, I'm alright honestly it's been getting better though." Press said turning around to face her captain.

  
"That's what I like to hear. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Yeah totally, will do"

"Alright kiddo I gotta go make my rounds. Keep your head up okay?"

  
"I will, thanks Carli"

Christen made her rounds as well greeting her teammates in the hotel lobby. She said hello to almost everyone before roommates were announced.

"Alright ladies I've texted you all the rooming list. I'll give you 30 minutes to get settled before our team meeting at 1."

Christen looked at her phone to see Jill had sent a text in their team group chat. She unlocked her phone and looked at the list.

Carli-Becky  
Julie-Hope  
Meghan-Morgan  
Tobin-Kelley  
Sydney-Ashlyn  
Lindsey-Dunn  
HAO-Sam  
Christen-Alex  
Emily-Ali  
Alyssa-Pinoe  
Crystal-Stephanie

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Once again I'm super sorry and I promise to update more often! I also might start another story idk yet. Let me know what you guys thought and let me know if you have any suggestions! Once again you guys can follow me on tumblr @tobinheathing!


	8. "Who woulda thought those two would turn out to be Friends"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people start to become a little suspicious of JJ. Christen and Tobin have an awkward encounter. And Alex starts to make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww it's been a long time guys I'm sorry, but now it's summer and I'm not so busy so I can update more often yay!

"Hey Chris, you okay?" JJ asked the striker.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"You sure you're okay rooming with Alex?"

"Yeah I'm good I promise"

"Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"Alright will do Jules"

Christen made her way up to her room with her bags to shower and get settled before the team meeting. While she showered she tried to figure out what the hell Jill was thinking rooming her with Alex. She wondered if Jill ever even thought before making decisions sometimes. She would just have to power through this camp like she did with the last one. When she got out of the shower she started to unpack her things. As she was reaching into her bag to grab something she heard the door unlock and someone walk in.

"Oh hey Alex, I was just unpacking. I hope you don't mind I took this side of the room. We can switch if you want?" Christen said looking up at the younger forward.

"Oh no it's alright I'm cool with my side of the room. Uh I'm just gonna shower so I'll see you at the meeting I guess?"

"Yeah sure I actually just got out. I'll see you there."

Christen finished unpacking everything before she texted Julie.

_Chris: You doing anything?_

_Jules: Nah I'm just finishing unpacking, why?_

_Chris: Me too, Can I meet you at your room?_

_Jules: Sure_

Christen left her room and started to make her way over to JJ's room. As she was rounding the corner she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket so she pulled it out to see a text from her mom.

_Mom: Have you landed Safely? Everything alright?_

She unlocked her phone to reply, but before she got the chance she hit something solid. She thought she had ran into a wall at first, but she looked up to see a familiar face.

"Uhh-um uh ah uh s-sorry I was texting my mom I didn't mean to run into you..." Christen tried to apologize but was at a loss for words.

"Oh uh yeah no worries I was on the phone with Kelley too it's alright" Tobin smiled.

"Yeah alright well I'll uh see you later" Christen said as she she started to walk away

"Wait!! Oh uh sorry. It's just um do you think we could talk later? It doesn't have to be today or something it can be later if that's what you want. I mean we don't have to talk at all if that's what you want too"

"Oh... well yeah sure I'll just text you when I'm free I guess"

"Really? That's great, thanks"

"I'll see you later Tobin"

"Bye Chris"

 

* * *

 

 

"You will not believe what just happened"

"What did Alex stab you for looking at her wrong?

"Actually me and Alex weren't that awkward"

"Well if it wasn't Alex tell me what happened!!"

"Alright alright relax!! I texted you because i needed somewhere to go before the meeting and I didn't really wanna stay there with Alex. So I was walking towards your room and I'm texting my mom and then i bump into something. It was totally rock solid so I thought it was a wall or something, but I look up and I see Tobin fucking Heath-"

"You ran into Tobin???"

"Wait that's not all there's more. Okay so I was trying to apologize and stuff and she said it was no big deal but she looked totally like flustered and I know I probably did too, but it's whatever. And I was about to walk away, but then she stopped me and asked if I wanted to talk and I told her I'd text her when I'm free."

"Christen!!! We've been over this!! You will not go back to that douche bag that broke your heart."

"Jules we just wanna talk, it's not like I'm gonna end up making out with her. I just want closure"

"First of all why would you make out with her she's not even that hot-"

"Okay no are you blind?? Even if she did break my heart she's still hot as hell"

"Well I've seen hotter, but anyways I swear if anything happens between you too and you get you're heart broken again, you can't stop me from saying I told you so"

"Nothing's gonna happen Jules were just talking, I promise."

"Whatever you say Chris"

 

* * *

 

 

"Yo JJ totally has the hots for Press. Look at the way she looks at her. She is totally grabbing onto her and following her around like a little puppy"

"Ash would you stay out of drama for once!!" Ali scolds her goalkeeper girlfriend as they sit down at team dinner.

"I'm not getting into drama I'm just observing"

"Who has the hots for who?" HAO asks from across the table "This smoking hot German defender next to me totally has the hots for me" Ashlyn smirks

"Oh shut up!!" Ali yells as she smacks Ashlyn's bicep.

From the other end of the table JJ and Christen take their seats. As christen sits down she makes eye contact with Tobin who's sitting with Kelley across from her and a couple seats over. Tobin smiles at her and she's so captivated by it she almost forgets to smile back.

"What was that about Chris?"

"Nothing she's just being nice to me that's all"

"Looked like flirting to me..."

"That's not how Tobin flirts trust me, I would know"

"Whatever" Julie looked down at her plate as she couldn't really figure out what to say after what Christen said.

"Okay please tell me that I'm a better dancer than Pinoe" Syd says to JJ and Press as she sits down across from them with Pinoe.

"Don't listen to her I'm obviously the better dancer"

"Says who??"

"Says no one" JJ jokes trying to get her mind off the conversation she just had with Christen.

The rest of the dinner JJ keeps joking with Christen, trying to keep Christen interested in her instead of somewhere else along the table.

"Okay but remember at Red Stars training when there was a cross coming in and you were so focused on the ball that you had no idea you were going to slam into the post until it actually happened" Julie laughed recalling the memory from the last NWSL season.

"No one said anything so I assumed I was fine and then bam!! My face hit cold medal and then I hit ground"

"No one said anything??" Syd said unable to control her laughter.

They all waited a moment for Christen to answer but her attention was obviously else where. Syd looked to see what the striker was looking at, and she found that she was staring at a laughing Tobin Heath.

"Yo Press!!" Syd snapped in front of her face to get her attention.

"What!! What!!" Christen said snapping back to reality.

"We're just talking to you but it seems like someone else has your attention" Syd said slightly smirking."So what's up between you two?"

"What's up between me and who?"

"You and Tobin. I saw the way you were just staring at her. Come one Press spill the beans, you two are totally fucking huh?"

"We are not fucking!! Nothing is going on between us I was just day dreaming."

"Woah who's fucking??" HAO said from across the table.

"No one!! No one is fucking!!"Press said making everyone stop their conversations and stare at her.

After that Press didn't say anything to add on to her little outburst while everyone returned to their own business.

"I think I'm just gonna head back to the room guys" the striker said getting up.

"Awww are you a little flustered?" Syd commented

"No just exhausted from all the traveling yunno?" She lied. "

Yeah that makes sense. Catch ya later Press" Syd said while waving and Pinoe gave a polite wave.

"I'll see you later Jules, text or me or something" "Bye Chris"

 

* * *

 

 

Press laid in bed frustrated by how everyone notices that Tobin still affects her. It hasn't been that long since the last camp ended but still it shouldn't affect her this much, they weren't even together for that long. The rest off the night she sat there contemplating whether she should text Tobin to talk or not. She decides against it when Alex walks in the room after dinner is over.

"Hey everyone's going out to this bar next door soon if you wanted to come"

"No it's okay I think I'll just stay in tonight"

"Are you doing alright press? I saw what happened at dinner and I know you left early. Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay just a little frustrated yunno?" Everyone is asking me questions and talking to me about the same thing all the time and it gets a little overwhelming."

"Yeah I understand. I know you just need some space to breathe. It'll die down in a few days."

"Thanks Alex, I uh I know this isn't easy for you either."

"Its alright. Hey you know what, why don't we go out and party together tonight? We don't have to hang with everyone else. It can be just you and me. I mean if you want you don't have to."

"Actually that sounds great Alex. Just gimme a little bit to get ready, okay?"

"Alright just text me when you're ready"

 

* * *

****

Come on Tobin just come out tonight it'll be fun"

"I don't know Kel I'm really tired "You can't use that excuse you've already used it before come one"

"You know I'm trying to stop drinking Kel"

"You don't even have to drink just come out with us and have a good time please?"

"Fine fine, but only because I want you to stop complaining"

"Yayyy!! You're the best! Now let's get ready so we can leave soon"

* * *

 

"Who woulda thought those two would turn out to be friends" Ash said to Ali looking at Christen and Alex do a round of shots as they were sitting down in some booth in the corner with the rest of the team that came out.

"Hey I'm just being observant!!" Ash said to Ali after she gave her a side eye look.

"Being observant of what?" Kling asked leaning into the keeper.

"Check it out over there" Ash said nodding her head in the direction of Christen and Alex.

"That's something you don't see everyday" Kling said after catching onto what Ash was looking at.

"Leave them alone you guys!! Just let them have fun" Ali said to the two girls

At the entrance of the bar Kelley was walking in with Tobin when Tobin spotted her two ex lovers drinking together.

"Kell what's up with that?" Tobin said nodding her head in the two strikers direection.

"Oh god that's odd. I actually have no idea."

"I would've never pictured those two being friends."

"Hey shared experiences bring people together."

"Its just so weird seeing them not only be civil, but act like actual friends"

"Let's just go sit down, you're already starting to stare for a little too long"

"Shut up Kell"

At the other end of the bar Christen and Alex were having a great time laughing and chatting it up between shots of who knows what anymore.

"Jesus Press I didn't know you were such a heavy drinker, you might even be able to out drink me "

"Hey watch it Cal, I went to Stanford I could out drink you any day"

"No way we all know Cal grads can out drink Stanford grads"

"Whatever you say Berkley"

"Alright let's put this to the test then Card"

"What're you suggesting Bear?"

"Whoever can down the next 4 shots the quickest proves that a Cal grad can out drink a Stanford grad or vise versa" "You better hope you can put your money where your mouth is"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to tell me what you think! And don't worry I'm gonna hear things up a little bit next chapter. Anyways you can always follow me on tumblr @tobinheathing and if I go ghost again for a while you can always message me or something.


	9. Early Morning Coffee Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty-ish. Things heat up on the dance floor. Christen has to lie about her where abouts. Kelley is a great shoulder to cry on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say other than I'll be trying to update more frequently now. Hope you enjoy!

"Tobin I thought you said you weren't drinking tonight?"

"It's just one shot with my Tar Heels Kelley relax"

"Tobin I'm just warning you I don't want you to get flat out drunk again okay?"

"I'll be okay Kel don't worry"

8 shots later Tobin was feeling a little more than tipsy. As everyone started to make their way out to the dance floor Tobin stumbled along to join them. Although she wasn't the best dancer or enjoyed dancing at all the alcohol dragged her out there hoping for a good time. At the other end of the bar Christen and Alex were just finishing up their poorly planned dare.

"See I told you Stanny grads can out drink Cal grads" Christen said in heavily slurred voice.

"Whatever Card, I can probably hold down my alcohol better than you"

"We'll see who's waking up first to throw up Cal"

 "Let's go out to the dance floor"

"Feeling frisky huh Stanny?"

"Just shut up and come with me"

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin spotted Alex and Christen making their way through the dance floor when they were stopped by two attractive looking guys. They talked for a little while dancing before the dancing took over and both strikers were pressed up against the men that held their attention. The dancing became overly dirty and it made Tobin's blood boil as she witnessed the whole thing happen. When Christen turned around and wrapped her arms around the man's neck and he started to lean in Tobin had reached her breaking point and decided to march her way over there. Liquid courage allowed her to pull Christen away from him and press her front into Christen's back.

"Hey dude get your fucking paws off she's mine"

"Thats why she was totally about to make out with me because she's yours right"

"Actually I am hers" Christen spoke up before turning around a placing a sloppy kiss on Tobin's lips leaving her shocked.

"Ugh whatever dykes" the man said before stomping away.

"What was that for Chris?"

"I didn't you want to start a fight Toby" the striker giggled while turning around and squishing the midfielder's cheeks together.

"Oh...do you see Alex? or did you see where she went?"

"Why do you care about her so much?" Christen frowned.

"Uh I'm just worried about her safety she's still our teammate yunno"

"Well stop worrying about our 'teammate' and dance with me instead" The shorter striker whispered into Tobin's ear.

With Christen's back to Tobin's front and Tobin's hands on Christen's waist they began to move to the music. The friction caused by Christen's ass grinding on Tobin's center for a few songs was enough to make her turn the forward around and slam their lips together. The kiss was electrifying and left both of them wanting more. Christen took Tobin's hand and led her to the back of the bar where she shoved her back up against a wall and continued to kiss her. It didn't take long for her to grant access to Tobin's tongue, and before she knew it Tobin had two hands underneath her short black dress gripping her ass. As the midfielder transitioned to kissing down her neck and her right hand started to sneak it's way dangerously close to the strikers core, Christen reached a breaking point.

"Tobin fucking Heath if we don't go back to the hotel right now you're going to have to take me right here in the back of this bar"

"Let's go then babe" As they tried their best to make a sly exit Tobin remembered that she was rooming with Kelley and Christen was rooming with Alex.

"Shit Chris baby hold on a second what about our roommates" Tobin said as soon as they walked outside.

"Alex thinks I'm with that guy so I can just tell her I slept with him, and Kelley shouldn't be a problem we can trust her right? Just tell her to find another room that's not Alex's to sleep in?"

"That should work I'll text Kelley right now...although I don't like the idea of you 'sleeping' with him...you're all mine"

"Hmmm yeah but we can't have Alex knowing that can we Toby"

"Of course not she might get a little...jealous"

"Just text Kelley already so we can go back to your room already baby"

"On it"

_Me: I ned u 2 do me a favors but kease for tje luv of God dnt say anyting. I nrrd u 2 sleep in anither roum 2nite but it cnt b alexs. thx_

Tobin was never the best drunk texter but at this point it didn't really matter.

"Alrighty done now let's get out of here"

"Finally I'm dying here baby"

Tobin grabbed Christen's hand and practically sprinted towards the hotel. Since Christen was very drunk and also in heels it was extremely hard for her to keep up, so Tobin opted to carry her bridal style the rest of the way. As soon as they reached the hotel lobby Tobin set the forward down and they bolted their way up to the elevator. Once inside Tobin pinned the her against the wall and started to attack her neck. Holding her arms above her head with one hand she cupped Christen's center with the other.

"A thong huh babe?" Tobin said hooking her finger under the thin string like material and pulling down as far as she could before letting it snap back.

"mhmmm" is all she could manage to moan out.

"God you are soaking...who did this to you Chris?" Tobin growled into her ear as she ran her palm over Christen's wetness.

"Oh God Tobin please" she moaned out again.

"I'm not letting you out of this elevator until you tell me" Tobin said while adding more pressure. At this point they had reached their floor but Tobin kept her body pressed against the 'door closed' button.

"Oh God You!! You!! I am soaked because of you Tobin!!"

"That's what I like to hear baby" Tobin said while releasing her and giving her ass a hard squeeze before letting her walk out.

"Tobin would you hurry your ass up please. I am literally dying here" Christen said standing in front of Tobin's hotel room while Tobin took her sweet time walking down the hall.

When Tobin finally reached the door she slid the key in and took it out once the light turned green. Being the gentleman she is she opened the door for Press and let her walk in first, but once they got inside she slammed the door shut and pinned their smaller striker against it.

"You better watch how you talk to me and have some patience because you're in for a long night baby"

 

* * *

 

 

Kelley woke up in the same bed as Syd dazed and confused. She looked around trying to assess her situation and why she ended up here.

_Why the hell am I in Syd's room? Alright I have all my clothes on. Okay if we're sleeping in the same bed that means someone else is in the other bed. Emily? I don't think they're roommates. Who's Syd's roommate? Ali. And Sonnet's roommate is Ash. Ohhhh. Sexiled. I see. So why am I here. I'll just go through my texts and pictures real quick for any clues or evidence..... Oh there it is. Tobin probably picked up some smoking hot babe from the bar. I'll give her a hard time about it later. Wait why couldn't I sleep in Alex's room. Who's Alex's roommate...? Oh fuck. She did not. Tobin did not fucking sleep with Christen. Oh my god._

Kelley sat up and looked what she was wearing. Definitely not her clothes she went out in last night. She was wearing a baby blue UCLA t-shirt and some black us soccer sweats. Carefully she got out of bed and looked for some shoes to wear before finding the shoes she wore last night. She grabbed Syd's room key from the night stand and wrote a note using the hotel stationary.

_Lost my room key and slept in your room last night. Grabbed your room key and went out to get coffee. Will bring some back to you and Em. Will be back soon_

_-Kelley_

Fortunately Kelley wasn't too hammered last night so she could function and move around properly. She put the note down on Syd's night stand and left the room as quietly as possible. She made her way down the hall looking around for anyone to meet up with but it was pretty early and not that many people were up yet. She stopped when she reached Alex's door and heard a lot of noise that sounded like stumbling and puking. She knocked on the door just to make sure that Alex was okay. After about a minute of waiting the door was finally opened.

"Hey Kel what's up" a disheveled and disoriented looking Alex said as she stood in the doorway.

"Oh I was just getting coffee and I walked by and heard something and I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Yeah I'm good, just hungover. God I made some terrible decisions last night. Wait are you wearing a UCLA shirt??"

"I forgot my room key and slept in Syd's room last night. Anyways, What'd you do last night baby horse?" Kelley chuckled while asking

"Well me and Christen were arguing over who could out drink the other. I said there was no way a Stanford grad could out drink a Cal grad-"

"First mistake right there. You can never out drink a Stanny grad"

"I know that now but anyways Christen completely floored me with her drinking skills. Then we decided to dance and we were dancing with these guys and I saw Christen getting a little touchy feely with this guy. I turned around to talk to my guy for a minute and then I turn and Christen and the guy both disappeared and that's the last thing I remembered"

"You think Christen went home with him?"

"Well she never made it back to the room so probably"

"God Alex you and Christen are fucking ridiculous man" Kelley said laughing but she secretly felt guilty because she knew who Christen really went home with.

"Hey I wasn't planning on getting that hammered" Alex laughed back.

"Well I'm gonna go get coffee do you wanna come with me or do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"Currently I am a hungover mess and hate myself right now so I'll pass on going but if you could bring me back a coffee with 2 creams and Advil you would be my favorite person in the world."

"Gotchya"

 

* * *

 

 

Christen woke up and felt the presence of someone else in the bed with her. She looked up down at herself and realized she was naked. She looked down and saw long tan arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around slowly trying not to wake the other person to see that it was Tobin Heath. Her heart immediately started racing. Did I really sleep with her last night? She wasn't sure if she should get up and leave or stay. Panicking she picked up the first few articles of clothing she could find and left the room as quietly as she could. As soon as she stepped out of the room she bumped into something and stumbled backward.

"Shit sorry I didn't see you-Chris?" Kelley said after realizing she had bumped into her fellow Stanford grad. She examined the girl and noticed she was wearing a UNC tarheel shirt and number 17 shorts. "You just came from Tobin's room didn't you?"

Christen just nodded as tears started streaming down her face.

"Shhh it's okay Chris. its okay, come here" The older girl said pulling Press into her. Kelley just held her as she cried into her shoulder. "Tobin doesn't know you left yet does she?"

Again Christen just shook her head and continued to cry.

"It's okay Chris it's okay." Kelley said running her back. "But we do have to take care of some business here. First of all Alex thinks you went home with some guy so you have to play it off like that actually happened. Second of all you can't do that if you're wearing a UNC t-shirt and number 17 shorts. Third I'm actually getting coffee and Advil right now and I think it'd be a good idea if you came"

"Yeah you're right. Thank you" Press said wiping her eyes and detaching herself from Kelley.

After they picked up 5 coffees and a large bottle of Advil they walked back up to their floor and decided they needed to come up with a plan to get Christen at least some new shorts. They tried to think about who they could trust and ended up deciding on McCaffrey and Dunn because they were never really too involved in the drama. When they knocked on their door they didn't have to wait too long for an answer.

"Jesus it's like 7 am sharp you two are the last people I would expect to be awake" Dunn said answering the door.

"Why are you guys here anyways? And why are you wearing a UCLA shirt and you wearing a Tarheeld shirt?"

"Long story actually, can you just let us in before anyone else sees us please?" Kelley said slightly chuckling.

"Fine fine come in" The forward said stepping out of the way of the door.

"Kelley? Christen? What the hell?" Steph said sitting up in her bed.

"Yeah long story" Kelley said sitting down at the edge of crystals bed.

"Yes would you mind telling me why you showed up at our door at 7 am this fine morning?"

"Do you wanna start?" Kelley said looking at Christen.

The puffy eyed forward sighed before saying, "Sure why not, but don't interrupt just let me tell the story. So me and Alex finally starting bonding after all that drama or whatever so we deciding to go out drinking without the rest of the team. And then we were arguing over whether a Stanford grad could out drink a Cal grad. Well I easily out drank Alex, but I was still very intoxicated at the time. So we decide to dance a little a bit and then we meet these guys out there sand start dancing with them and I guess Tobin saw me and got jealous or whatever so she came over and started arguing with the guy and I could tell she was going to punch him or something ,so I kissed her to get the guy to leave. I mean it worked I think. So me and Tobin start dancing and eventually making out. And then things got heated very quickly so Tobin texted Kelley telling her to find another room but not Alex's room if I'm correct. Because it would've crushed Alex now that me and her started bonding if she found out that I had gone and slept with Tobin the same night. So I end up hooking up with Tobin or whatever and Kelley ended up sleeping in Syd's room with everyone else who was sexiled. S he woke up super early and decided to get coffee, but I guess she already talked to Alex this morning and Alex thinks I slept with that guy from last night. So I wake up a little after Kelley and I roll over and see Tobin and I freak out. I was not about to stay and let Tobin break my heart again. I can't trust her to have my heart again. Not after what happened two months ago. I thought finally after all this time, Tobin had realized maybe Alex wasn't the one for her, maybe I was. But I was wrong. I was wrong to think she wanted anything from me besides a hookup. Anyways I freak out and I grab a random shirt, shorts and slides, and leave. As soon as I walk out the door I bump into Kelley and she tells about Alex and then we get coffee and here we are now."

"A simple 'I hooked up with Tobin, Alex can't know, and I bumped into Kelley after I left' would've worked but thank you for sharing." Kelley said laughing and looking at Christen.

"Hey shut up" The forward gave her a little shove.

"Awww pressy I'm so sorry " Crystal said giving the girl a hug.

"It's okay I just really need some pants and shoes because Alex is going to start to wonder what's taking Kelley so long."

"Alright alright gotchu"

"You have to swear on your life not to tell anyone you guys" Christen said after changing into some sweats and running shoes.

"Alright alright we swear" Steph said opening the door for them.

"Thanks for everything Crystal and you too McCaff" They left the room and made their way to Alex's room knocking on the door.

"Hey Kell you're finally back with coffee and Advil thank God."

"Yeah and I bumped into someone on the way" Kelley said stepping aside to reveal Christen.

"Where'd you end last night huh press?" Alex said smirking.

"Oh god I don't even remember his name."

"Where'd you get that clothes?"

"We had to stop at Crystal's room this morning for clothes" Kelley said interrupting.

"Jesus you're lucky Jill or Dawn didn't catch you this morning." Alex said chuckling.

"Right now I just need sleep and Advil" Christen said walking into the room and plopping down on her bed.

"Thanks for the coffee Kels. I'll see you later." Alex laughed.

"Team bonding at 10:00 right?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure"

"Alright I'll see you later than lex"

"See ya Kelley" Alex said before closing the door. "So tell me" she said turning to Christen. "How was he?"

"He was the best I've ever had" Christen said with a smile on her face before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm thinking mixing things up a little bit in the next chapter, idk we'll see how I feel. Anyways don't forget to leave your input and don't be afraid to leave comments or suggestions. Again you can hmu or follow me on tumblr @tobinheathing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my first chapter! I should be finishing up the 2nd chapter by tonight if my friends don't drag me out tonight, and I'm hoping they don't. Follow me on tumblr if you'd like @tobinheathing


End file.
